<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sweetheart by KuroBakura</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27167963">Sweetheart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura'>KuroBakura</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Crushes, Fluff, Gay Male Character, Love Confessions, M/M, Out of Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:27:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>974</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27167963</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee won a contest to meet his ultimate bias, Boo Seungkwan to spend the day with him. But...Lee gets more than just a surprise than getting to meet his idol.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Boo Seungkwan/Original Male Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sweetheart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This based on a dream that I had.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Lee has spent the day with his favorite idol and ultimate bias, Boo Seungkwan. Lee entered a contest and the prize was to spend a day with one of the idols that was listed on the site. When he saw that Seungkwan was listed as one of idols for this contest, Lee did not even hesitate one second to enter the contest. When Lee found out that he won the contest, his heart was filled with excitement. He could not wait until he got to meet Seungkwan in person.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Though, Lee was worried about Seungkwan finding out that he is not only a gay man but also...Lee has a thing for Mr. Boo. Lee has had a crush on Seungkwan since Seventeen first debuted in 2015. He loves everything about Boo Seungkwan. Inside and out. Lee was not going to be a creepy person but..he was worried that it might accidentally come out and Seungkwan will hate his guts. When they finally met, it was like Lee’s heart was struck by Cupid’s arrow. His love for Seungkwan grew even more instantly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Right now, Seungkwan and Lee were having dinner together.  Lee got to pick out the place for lunch but Lee wanted Seungkwa  to pick the place for dinner. As they sat at a booth towards the back of a restaurant that Seungkwan picked, Lee’s heart was racing through his chest. Seungkwan smiled at Lee. Lee blushed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, how have you been enjoying today so far?” Seungkwan asked Lee. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have been enjoying it a lot. How about you?” Lee replied and asked Seungkwan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am quite enjoying it as well! By the way, I am curious about something.” Seungkwan told him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you curious about?” Lee asked him. Seungkwan chuckled a bit before speaking back to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know this may sound a bit weird and sudden but...are you single by any chance?” Seungkwan nervously asked. Lee’s eyes widened in shock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you just ask me if I was single?” Lee asked, just trying to make sure that he heard what Seungkwan just asked him was correct. Seungkwan nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” Seungkwan answered back. Lee was not sure how to answer that. It is a dream come true for Lee but at the same time, knowing about the KPop industry, it may not be a good idea. Though, his heart just wanted to go for it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um...yes. I am single. By the way...why are you asking? I mean, I am not offended or anything. Just curious.” Lee spoke and asked. Seungkwan blushed this time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, honestly...I like you. I know that we only met for the past week through email, phone and today, meeting in person, but I already have feelings for you.” Seungkwan explained and replied to Lee. This only shocked Lee even more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You...you like me?” Lee asked another question. Seungkwan nodded again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes. I like you quite a lot. You’re fun to be around and I really like your personality. Plus, I think you are quite sweet, too.” Seungkwan told him. Lee’s heart started to bear even faster. This was truly a dream come true for him. Not only being able to hang out and speak to his idol but also, hearing that his ultimate bias feels the same about him as Lee feels for Seungkwan. It is so surreal. It was wonderful but surreal at the same time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>“I...I like you, too, Seungkwan. I have always had a thing for you since Seventeen’s debut but as I watched you more and more in videos, interviews and such, I developed a huge</span> <span>crush on you. At first, I was attracted to your singing voice but now..I am attracted to </span><em><span>everything</span></em><span> about you. Inside and out. ...Sorry if that sounds a bit weird but I rather be honest with you than not at all.” Lee explained to him as well. Seungkwan just went for it and held one of Lee’s hands in his. Lee held it back. Both with smiles on their faces.</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I hope that we can spend more time together.” Seungkwan said to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I would love that.” Lee said back to him. Seungkwan lifted the hand that he was holding of Lee’s and gave the back of it a kiss. Lee still was in disbelief that this was happening but it wasn’t a dream. This was real. Real for both Lee and Seungkwan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>####</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As they were in the car to take Lee back to his home, Seungkwan and Lee were in the back seat of the car. Seungkwan, without a warning, leaned up against the side of  Lee’s body and placed his head on Lee’s shoulder. Lee looked at Seungkwan as Seungkwan held one of Lee’s hands in his once again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am glad that we spent time together and I finally got to meet you.” Seungkwan suddenly spoke to Lee. Lee smiled. Lee was so glad that he entered the contest. Otherwise, this would not have happened for him.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me too.” Lee said back to Seungkwan. Lee was about to kiss Seungkwan on the top of the head as Seungkwan turned his head to the side to suddenly catch Lee’s lips against his. Lee’s eyes widened again but Seungkwan’s eyes closed as they kissed. Lee did calm down and his eyes closed as well as they kept kissing on the lips before both of them pulled away from one another. They looked at each other once again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for making this day wonderful.” Seungkwan spoke. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And thank you for being yourself. Because that’s the way I love you.” Lee spoke back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s how I feel about you, too.” Seungkwan told Lee. This day has been truly wonderful for the two of them. Hopefully, there will be many more times like this for Lee and Seungkwan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The End</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>